Full Circle
by kitkatfox
Summary: An early morning leads to Kurt seeing too much and a Drama club that he might regret having joined. Can he win the fair Kitty away from a brutish Lance?
1. Part One

_COMPLETE. (yaysies!)  
_

_ Hello, this is reposted under a different title...(I hated the old one) so some of you prolly have already read this...or...will enjoy one of my first ever fanfics! (that I cleaned up...) I love this fic. It's my very first Evo fic and one of my first ever fics. It was really bad at first, but I hopefully made it better...Let me know! I'm still debating on a sequal...once I finish a couple other fanfictions._

**Part One: Possibly Lance?**

Kurt heard his alarm go off and rolled over, groaning. He listened as Evan shut it off.

"Hey Kurt, come on!" The blue elf glanced at Evan who was getting up out of bed.

"It is too early." Complained Kurt loudly. Evan blinked

"Early Kurt? It's a little after seven." Kurt's eyes shot open as he sat up

"Seven! I overslept!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, Keety and I joined the drama club, they meet at 7:45!"

"You better hurry then, I highly doubt Kitty is actually up." Kurt started flying around the room, 'porting occasionally to make things faster. When he was finished, he 'ported up to Kitty and Rogue's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in awhile, Kitty was up early. She was excited about the drama club and couldn't wait to find out what performance they were doing. Rogue opened her eyes and sat up

"Kitty? What are ya doin' up?"

"Drama club, remember? I, like, told you about it yesterday."

"Oh yeah, an' tried to get me ta join. Yeah right." Kitty sighed heavily as Rogue got up and staggered over to her dresser.

"Well fine, I'm going to, like, take a shower." Rogue left to go eat while Kitty was still in the shower. She was taking her time so she looked good, in case they were picking who would play what parts today. She hummed quietly when she got out and dried herself off. Suddenly there was a sound outside the bathroom, so Kitty wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door, thinking Rogue came back for something. Her eyes widened and the smell of sulfur reached her nose.

"Keety! I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you vould be avake." Kurt may have seemed sorry, but his eyes were still stuck on her, round as plates. Kitty took a step back and crossed her arms. Kurt took the hint and looked down.

"Of course I would! We, like, do have drama club this morning!"

"Uh…I-I knew that. I just came to get you so ve could go." He scuffed a toe slowly. Kitty glared at him, exasperated.

"Well I, like, can't go now! I'm totally not dressed Kurt!" He looked up, locking eyes with her.

"I'm really sorry Keety…"

"I know, I know! But I don't really want to, like, get dressed in front of you. Sorry if you don't get to satisfy some sick fantasy!" She stepped back again, slamming the door. A few seconds later, she heard the familiar bamf sound. Opening the door slowly, she glanced around and saw no one. She put on jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a pink kitten on it, one her favorites. Then she blow-dried her hair, so it had a slight curl to it. She decided to leave it down, thinking it looked pretty good. She then phased downstairs and out the door, finally allowing herself to ponder earlier that morning.

_I can't believe him! How could he! He wouldn't even look away!_ She sighed _But…I can't hold a grudge against Kurt…I don't know why._

"Stupid Fuzzy." She muttered.

"Still mad at me?" Kitty spun around to see Kurt walking behind her. He blinked at her for a moment, staring at her hair in surprise, before looking back at her face.

"Of course!" She paused, seeing the pain on his face "I mean…no…I guess. It wasn't your fault. But you shouldn't, like, just pop into people's rooms. That's what a door's for."

"Point taken." Said Kurt, moving to walk next to her, glancing at her hair occasionally. She gave him a small smile.

"So…what play do you, like, think we're doing?"

"I have no idea. What play vould you like to do?"

"I dunno…" Her face looked dreamy "I hope it's a totally romantic one though." Kurt blinked.

"Vhy?" "He smirked "Hoping that Lance joined Katzchen?" Kitty glared at him

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to _say _it Katzchen." He rolled his eyes "I can tell. It is obvious."

"Well that isn't why I wa-" She suddenly stumbled, the ground shaking slightly. "What was that?" Kurt frowned, keeping his balance, glancing around.

"I don't' think that vas an accident." Kitty looked carefully about

"What do you mean?"

"He means me." Said a voice, causing Kitty to spin around for the second time. Standing behind her, arms crossed and grinning, was Lance. He paused at her hair, eyes widening before shaking his head and continuing. "So the Fuzzy and Kitten were talking about me."

"Like you don't talk about us."

"Only you Kitten, I avoid the other X-Geeks." Kurt let out a small huff

"Vell, ve don't talk about you either."

"You just were."

"True, but you know vhat they say, know your friends, but know your enemies better."

"So you know me better than Kitty?"

"Verking on it, Lancey-boy." Then he disappeared. Kitty gasped.

"Oh no! I'm, like, gonna be late!" She dashed off as Lance stared after her with confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The play is called The Many Adventures of Robin Hood." The woman held up a script, "Auditions are in three days, please pick a partner, grab a script, and start reading." Kitty got up and grabbed one of the skinny books and started flipping through it.

"Keety?" She glanced up at Kurt.

"Huh?"

"You vant to be partners?"

"Uh…sure."

"Great, I'll read Robin Hood, you can read Marian." Over by the teacher, someone was yelling. Kitty glanced over.

"I wonder who that is." They walked a little bit closer to hear what was being said.

"Look, this is supposed to be a detention! Not 'look, I'm joining the club.' I don't want to play make believe!"

"Well, it's obviously a punishment for you and I really don't think you should be sitting around doing nothing. So pick a group and join them, Lance." Kitty and Kurt exchanged glances and the "elf" started backing away, reaching for Kitty's wrist to drag her with him when Lance spotted them.

"Hey Kitty! So this is what you were going to be late for."

"Yes Lance, 'playing make believe.'" Replied Kitty coldly. Lance looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Kitty…I didn't mean it that way. It's just not my- I mean, I've never this drama thingy before."

"Acting?"

"Yeah, that. Mind if I join you group?"

"I…guess not."

"Keeeeety." Whined Kurt. Lance glanced at him and frowned

"Fuzzy man disagrees? Why's that?"

"Come on Kurt, you guys can switch off."

"Alright, vhatever, fine." Lance went first and Kitty noticed he wasn't that bad, but when it was Kurt's turn, she realized that he was really good and the accent only enhanced it. Soon the teacher dismissed them and Kitty went over and grabbed her stuff.

"Hey Kitten, can you still join this thing?"

"_I_ am already in drama club. But yes, people can, like, still join."

"Cool, cause I'm thinking about it…"

"Why? You didn't seem very interested in it earlier."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem that bad, plus I'll get to see you more."

"Well…I'm, like, flattered but…you'll have to, like, ask the teacher."

"Will do." He said, saluting.

"Hey Kitty!" Kitty turned for the third time that day to see Amara waving at her, Rogue, Evan, and Scott following. Scott immediately noticed Lance.

"What are you doing Alvers? It's pretty early, don't you think?"

"I had detention Summers, so get off my back."

"Detention outside? That you actually showed up for?"

"Come on Scott, leave him alone." Said Kitty, heading inside. Lance followed slowly, giving one last glare to Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Pryde? Miss Pryde?"

"Kitty-cat…" she looked up sharply.

"Huh?"

"Please no daydreaming in my class Miss Pryde."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." She turned to see Pietro smirking at her "Thanks Pietro." She hissed, sarcastically.

"Welcome Pryde."

"Mr. Maximoff, no talking please." Kitty smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Might want to keep that in your mouth. That is, unless you want to use it." He made a move to grab it causing Kitty to jerk back and looked down at her work, a blush creeping across her face. The bell rang and everyone hurried out, Kitty to her locker to drop off books before lunch.

"Hey Kitty-cat." She turned, her eyes icy.

"What?"

"You might not want to hiss at me or I'll tell Lance how you're not a nice Kitty" He replied snidely. She smiled back sweetly

"You may, like, want to mention what you almost did before the bell then too."

"Totally." He replied sarcastically.

Kitty saw Amara waving to her at lunch, Rogue and Rahne sitting next to her and headed over.

"Hey Amara, Rogue." She noticed Rahne and nodded at the changeling, then sat down.

"Kitty…can I talk to you, privately? Kitty glanced up, seeing Lance and blinked.

"Uh…sure?" She heard Amara and Rahne giggle as she stood and walked away. "What is it?"

"I joined that club. I was just curious as to what part in the drama club play you were trying out for.

"Well Marian obviously."

"I figured. I was hoping to try out for Robin Hood."

"Sure. But why did you have to ask me in private?"

"Oh. I was going to ask if uh…you were doing anything tonight. You know, so we can practice." Kitty smiled shyly.

"Ah yes, um…I might-"

"Alvers! What are you doing?" Lance rolled his eyes

"Goggles, can you ever not bother me!" Kitty to turned to see Scott glaring at them, and to her surprise, Kurt next to him.

"What are you planning Alvers? Using Kitty to steal something?"

"Scott, we were, like, talking about drama club! We might practice tonight."

"You are not going anywhere tonight Kitty."

"Well I'm sure as hell not coming to your 'Institute' Goggles." Lance replied, frowning.

"Calm down. Can't ve all talk this out?" Kitty smiled gratefully at Kurt.

"We don't need to talk." Scott snapped "It's settled, Kitty, stay away from Alvers."

"Scott!" Kitty resisted the urge to stamp her foot childishly "That's not fair! You can't order me around like that! You aren't my father!" Her valley girl inflection disappeared, as it did when she was angry.

"No, but I am in charge of the X-men!"

"This isn't a mission!"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Do you even know what that means Scott?"

"…Yes! Now, you better stay away from Alvers." And with that, Scott moved away to Jean's table. Kitty stood still for a moment then trembled and turned, running off.

"Keety!" Kurt took off after her, leaving Lance behind muttering in annoyance,

"I am gonna kill Goggles and Fuzzy."

_I have no idea what Lance calls Scott and Kurt anymore sorry...so I made it up...it's been too long since I've seen Evo! (mental note to dig out my DVDs and watch them! I own the first couple! Yays!) Read on! Or review...that's cool too. ;)_


	2. Part Two

_(I do not own X-men Evolution. Don't sue me! I am not getting paid for this!) _

_Unfortunately, I just realized that the titles of my "parts" are really stupid...but that's okay. It's still better than the old, lead smeared version in one of my gazillion notebooks! Please read it! I luv you all! (I think..)._

**Part Two: Definitely Kurt!**

"Keety! Slow down!" She ignored him and kept going. Kurt suddenly noticed something

"Keety, you're valking on air!" She stopped and looked down. Sure enough, she was a few inches off the ground. She immediately floated back down and looked at Kurt.

"Thanks…"

"Velcome. Vhat is vrong?"

"Scott is being an…ass."

"Yes, but he has a point."

"Ooo Kurt, I have, like, an idea! Why don't we say that we, like, are going to practice together and then you can totally bamf me to Lance's and go do something else."

"Vell…I vould…except I agree vith Scott, you shouldn't hang out vith Lance. He tried to use you, and did. If he's so great how come he keeps attacking us?"

"He tried to join and got blamed for everything bad! Come on Kurt!"

"No. But I vill practice vith you. That is…if you vant." Kitty sighed, then nodded

"Alright." They walked back to the lunchroom and sat down. Lance watched them chat, frowning deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Careful half-pint." Said a gruff voice. Kitty stopped walking backwards to see Logan behind her, frowning.

"Sorry Mr. Logan."

"What are you and elf doing?"

"Practicing on the way to get a snack."

"Practicing what?"

"Vell, ve are practicing a play called The Many Adventures of Robin Hood."

"Fine, just try not to get too engrossed. You almost bump into me again and _both _of you will have extra Danger Room sessions." Snapped Logan. Her and Kurt had been walking in the hallway of the Institute, reading parts of the slim paperbacks aloud.

"Yes Mr. Logan."

"Okay. Can ve go eat now?"

"Yeah, yeah hungry elf." The two hurried to the kitchen and Kurt grabbed a huge tub of ice cream out of the freezer while Kitty grabbed a carrot stick.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"In there any, like, way to convince to take me to Lance's?"

"No. Ve shouldn't disobey Scott."

"Oh, Mister don't disobey Scott. That is so not like you. What about the pranks?"

"Yes, but this is serious. I don't trust Lance."

"Why not?"

"Uh…let me see…he vorks for Magneto? He's tried to kill us?"

"Alright, alright. Look, I'm going to check something in my room, you just finish your snack. I'll be right back."

"Mf-kay." Kitty walked out of the room, then took off running, phasing through everything in her way. When she reached the lobby, she phased through a surprised Amara who tried to call after her. Soon she was outside. When she got out of the Institute's yards, she stopped, breathing heavily. Pulling her script out of her pocket, she started running towards the Brotherhood's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Amara, are you hungry too? Vell, plenty of food, I think Ororo went shopping recently."

"Great." She reached for an apple and started eating.

"I'm just vaiting for Kitty to come back." Amara blinked

"Where was she going?"

"Her room, to get something, I think"

"Uh…I was talking to Bobby in the entrance hall when she passed through me, then out the door. She was running pretty fast." Kurt tilted his head

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." Kurt let out a faint growl

"Lance…" then disappeared

Reappearing outside, he glanced around quickly, switching on his holowatch. He could see Kitty in the distance, running. He bamfed and appeared in front in front of her.

"Keety! You can't-oof!" She ran into him, knocking them both over and landing on him.

"Kurt! What did I tell you about popping up in front of people!"

"S-sorry Keety." She blushed and looked at him. For a moment she got lost in his glowing yellow eyes. They stared back uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so…" I should probably get up…but I…don't want to for some reason…

"Kurt?"

"Huh?" _Vhy is she looking at me like that? So…soft…her eyes…they remind me of sparkling stars._

"I…I'm sorry I tried going to Lance's"

"It's alright Keety…" Kitty started to get up when she suddenly looked around, then leaned down and kissed Kurt. It was a light, though warm, kiss and Kitty immediately blushed and got up, flipping around and running off.

Kurt's eyes widened, but then he struggled up.

"Keety! Keety, vait!" But she kept running, muttering

"Why did I do that? That was, like, really stupid…Kurt's going to totally hate me now. What possessed me to do that?" Kurt suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Keety, stop! Vhy did you do that?" She stared at him wide-eyed.

"I-I was…you…ah!" The ground suddenly started shaking violently and Kurt and Kitty stumbled. She gasped and phased through though Kurt, turning around and glancing about wildly. "Lance?" A blur appeared in front of her, stopping and smirking "Pietro! Where's Lance?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you Kitty-cat."

"Why?"

"Apparently you were late for your date so Lancey went looking for you. Would you like to know what he found?"

"Oh no…"

"Yep Kitty-cat. Someone isn't being faithful."

"But Lance and I aren't together! Plus…I didn't mean…to…" She glanced at Kurt giving him a pleading look and mouthing "Leave." He shook his head. Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Pietro? Can you, like, tell Lance to please come talk to me?"

"Hm Kitty-cat, I'm thinking if I hang around long enough you might kiss me too. What do you think Pryde?" He puckered his lips when suddenly the ground shock, seeming to be more on Pieto's side and Lance strode into sight.

"Kitty." He said, eyes ablaze, "If you want to talk, talk."

"Lance…I…" She noticed the glare Pietro got from Lance before continuing "I…couldn't meet with you today. I, like, couldn't sneak past Kurt." This time Fuzzy got a glare "So I uh, like, decided to go for a walk when Kurt appeared in front of me. We sorta…like…fell. Then I realized something Lance."

"Oh really? And what is that Kitty?"

"That I sorta…like…uh…like Kurt." Lance's jaw dropped, as Kurt's

"You…like me?"

"You like Fuzzy!" She blushed faintly

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Uh…well, for one Lance, he's not with Magneto and didn't, like, try to kill me and my friends." She gave Kurt a weak smile.

"I would never try to kill you Kitty. You know that!"

"Yes, but you would try to kill my friends."

"Fine. Fine, you're right. I would try to kill your friends. And I'm going to start with Fuzzy here." He turned to Kurt, eyes narrowed and fists ready to clench. Kurt looked back, ready to teleport if needed. There was a shake and a crack as the earth split open. Kitty jumped toward Kurt, as there was the familiar bamf sound. Kurt appeared about ten meters away from the hole in the ground, turning to see Kitty tumble into the newly created crevice.

"Ahh! Help!" She shrieked. Lance immediately let go of his hold of the Earth.

Kitty was dangling precariously, holding tightly to the ledge of the gap. She suddenly slipped and went careening over, down into the depths. Kurt teleported down, grabbing Kitty and then back to where he was, away from the fissure in the ground.

"Are you alright Keety?" She nodded and he set her down. Suddenly a rock hit his head and he crumpled.

"Kurt!" Another rock came at Kitty, but she phased through it. She turned back toward the Institute and saw someone coming towards them.

"Help!" She started running towards the person, only to skid to a stop when she realized who was. "Scott…"

"Kitty! What the _hell _are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay away from Alvers!"

"Scott! I did, okay! I was…walking with Kurt when Lance just started, like, destroying everything. Kurt's injured! Please help Scott!" He sighed

"Alright fine."

"Aw, Kitty-cat needs Summers to help her."

"Give me your best shot Goggles!" Scott lifted his glasses and a beam hit Lance, knocking him down. Kitty hesitated for a moment before turning away from Lance and running to Kurt.

"Scott, help me. Kurt? Kurt _please_ wake up."

"Keety?" He whispered faintly

"Kurt!" She hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"V-vhat happened?" Her reply was muffled in his chest, choked up with tears. "Keety?" He blinked and glanced at Scott "Hello Scott. Vhat are you doing here?"

"Come to help you. Come on, let's go home." Kurt nodded and stood up, Kitty still clutching his arm. Scott gave them a funny look, but struggled and kept walking. Kitty gave Kurt a teary smile and he grinned back.

(Well, well, well. So Lance quit drama club of course, avoiding Kitty at all costs. Kurt and Kitty tried to stay secret until Rogue walked in on them in a lip-lock, and of course told everyone. Kurt and Kitty got the lead parts, duh. They're coming on opening night now. Wanna go see? Of course you do! Let's go!)

Kurt was in an elaborate Robin Hood costume, clutching a sword, someone dead at his feet. Suddenly Kitty came running on stage, in a lavishly pretty green dress.

"Robin Hood! Ist thee all right? I was so worried!" Kurt tossed the sword, swinging Kitty into his arms.

"No need to vorry Marian. I have von, and I am fine."

"Oh Robin Hood!" They kissed passionately, the audience gasping. People started blinking and murmuring as Kitty floated up a few inches off the ground. Kurt opened his eyes and jerked her back down, both blushing slightly.

"What…uh…great special effects! That really portrayed Marian's happiness well…" said Scott loudly from the audience. In all the mumbles of agreement, no one heard the soft growl from Logan.

"Elf…"

After the play Kurt walked out, and almost into Logan

"Uh…hi Logan."

"Hello Elf. Good job with the play."

"Thank you…"

"Except…Mr. making half-pint float, you're going to have some extra Danger Room sessions."

"Vhat!"

**_THE END_**

**_  
_**_Yay! The end! Of the fanfic! It's over! Unless I'm encouraged enough to do a sequal...which I need to be inspired in order to do...as I have no ideas right now. But it doesn't matter. I wrote this for other's enjoyment. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review if you feel like it!_****


End file.
